


King of Psidenturrarey

by Bluish_Aquar



Category: Psidenturrarey
Genre: F/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluish_Aquar/pseuds/Bluish_Aquar





	King of Psidenturrarey

I

อาณาจักรทุกหนแห่งมีกษัตริย์ปกครองดูแล ให้ความสุขแก่ปวงประชา กษัตริย์ทุกพระองค์พึงมีสิ่งนั้น ไซเดนเทอร์แรรีย์เคยที่เป็นหนึ่งในอาณาจักรที่แข็งแกร่งที่สุดแห่งหนึ่งในอดีตกาล ผู้คนอยู่อย่างร่มเย็นสุขภักดีต่อผู้ปกครองอันเป็นที่รัก ปราสาทยืนหยัดสู้แดดสู้ฝน ปกป้องกษัตริย์จากอันตรายภายนอก กษัตริย์ทำหน้าที่ของกษัตริย์ ไพร่พลประประชาทำหน้าที่ของตนเอง เศรษฐกิจเฟื้องฟูขึ้นตั้งแต่อาณาจักรเปิดรับโลกภายนอก

ลึกเข้าไปในปราสาท ในท้องพระโรงอันเวิ้งว้าง บัลลังก์สีทองสะท้อนแสงเงาวาววับประดับอัญมณีเม็ดงามตั้งตระหง่านบนยกพื้น ซึ่งถูกใช้งานผ่านมาหลายชั่วอายุคนไม่ว่าจะเป็นชายหรือหญิง พื้นลวดลายแผนที่ระบุตำแหน่งที่ตั้งสถานที่อายุร้อยกว่าปีนับวันสียิ่งลอกออกรอการทำนุบำรุง นกขับขานเพลงยามเช้า เสียงเล็กแหลมต่างกันไป

ข้างเสาสีเทาใหญ่ต้นท้ายสุดใกล้ประตูทางเข้าออกกรอบสนิมเขรอะ เบียนก้า เมเดลีน ราชินีองค์ปัจจุบันแห่งไซเดนเทอร์แรรีย์นั่งหลังพิงเสา ยืดขาออกผ่อนคลายความเหนื่อยล้า นางนั่งนิ่งไม่ไหวติงสักนิดราวกับร่างไร้วิญญาณ หน้ามุ่ยคิ้วขมวดกำลังครุ่นคิดถึงบางสิ่งบางอย่างแสดงออกให้เห็นอย่างชัดเจนบนใบหน้าหญิงสาว

ในกำมือหยาบกระด้างบนหน้าตักถือขนมปังทาเนยที่กัดไปครึ่งก้อน เนยส่งกลิ่นหอมหวานก่อนที่ลมหัวโขมยจะพัดพานำกลิ่นหายไปผ่านหน้าต่าง นางยัดขนมปังเนื้อเหนียวนุ่มที่เหลือเข้าปาก เคี้ยวจนหมดอย่างช้าๆสัมผัสรสชาติหวานอันน่าโปรดปราน

เบียนก้าเบือนหน้าไปทางประตูท้องพระโรง จ้องมองสัญลักษณ์ต้นโอ็กใหญ่มันเงาสีทองอร่ามฝุ่นเกรอะกรังของราชวงศ์ของตนบนแผ่นเหล็ก สะท้อนแสงอาทิตย์อันเรืองรองจากหน้าต่าง ก่อนที่จะเอ่ยเสียงดังว่า “เอลวาน ท่านไม่ต้องหลบหลังประตูเพื่อฟังข้าพูดกับตัวเองหรือสอดแนมข้าหรอก” สิ้นเสียงเบียนก้า ชายแก่ผู้หนึ่งผลักประตูเข้ามาข้างใน กวาดสายตาหาเบียนก้า ชายแก่

แปลกใจเล็กน้อยที่เธอมานั่งอยู่บนพื้น เขาคนนั้นเดินเข้ามาหยุดอยู่หน้าเธอ ก้มหัวคำนับด้วยความเคารพรักนับถือ เขาสวมเสื้อผ้าสีน้ำตาลตัวยาวเรียบร้อย แขนข้างขวาที่ถูกปรกด้วยแขนเสื้อครึ่งหนึ่งกำบางอย่างไว้แน่น “ขออภัย ฝ่าบาทข้าไม่ได้…”

“ข้ารู้..ท่านเป็นห่วงข้า” เบียนก้าแทรก “ฝ่าบาท ท่านควรนั่งบนบัลลังก์” เอลวานวาดมือไปทางบัลลังก์สีทอง เบียนก้าเหลือบมองตาม บัลลังก์นั่นช่างน่าเบื่อหน่ายซะเหลือเกิน เธอคิด แล้วหันกลับมาที่เอลวาน

“ไม่ล่ะ” เบียนก้าปฏิเสธตรงไปตรงมา “ข้าอยากนั่งเหยียดขาบนพื้นมากกว่า ท่านจะนั่งก็ได้นะ” เอลวานตัดสินใจนั่งขัดสมาธิลงด้านหน้านางตามคำชักชวนผิวหนังที่ต้นคอเหี่ยวย่นพับสลับกันหลายชั้น เส้นผมสีขาวเทาสบัดไปมาบนศีรษะยาวปรกใบหู เอลวานยื่นแผ่นกระดาษยับยู่ยี่ออกมาจากแขนเสื้อ กระดาษม้วนหนึ่งผนึกด้วยขี้ผึ้งสีแดงก่ำ ตราประทับรูปหัวราชสีห์แห่งราชวงศ์เดลมันด์เกรงขามยิ่งนัก ขี้ผึ้งแตกหักในมือชายชราด้วยแรงบีบถูกส่งมอบต่อแด่ราชินี เบียนก้ารับสิ่งนั้นไว้ในกำมือ นางไม่ตั้งคำถามใดๆ นางทราบดีว่าข้อความในจดหมายเขียนไว้เพื่ออะไร ความเกลียดชังของนางเพิ่มพูนทุกขณะที่ม้วนกระดาษเผยให้เห็นชื่อผู้เขียน

* * *

ถึง ราชินีเบียนก้า เมเดลีน แห่งไซเดนเทอร์แรรีย์

นานมามากแล้วที่ผู้คนของเราทั้งสองฝ่ายต้องเสียสละชีพของตนเพื่อความเป็นอยู่อาณาจักร ท่านคงทราบดี แต่บัดนี้คนของเราจะไม่ต้องเสียสละอีกต่อไป อาณาจักรทั้งสองจะรวมเป็นหนึ่ง หากท่านแต่ยอมอภิเษกสมรส กับ รอย เดลมันด์ กษัตริย์แห่งเทอร์ฟรีแกน บุตรชายคนโตสุดของข้า ข้อเสนอนี้จะยังคงอยู่ จนกว่าท่านจะส่ง คำตอบรับมาให้เรา

ขอท่านจงพิจารณาข้อเสนอนี้อย่างถี่ถ้วน

ลีชาร์ เดลมันด์ แห่งเทอร์ฟรีแกน

* * *

 

รอยรึ เหอะ! เจ้าคนขี้ขลาดคนนั้นไม่ได้อยู่ในความสนใจของข้าเลยสักนิด หากข้าอภิเษกกับเขา ลีชาร์จะนำทหารของนางมาสังหารคนของข้าเป็นแน่แท้ การนองเลือดจะบังเกิดขึ้น ไซเดนเทอร์แรรีย์จะตกอยู่ในกำมือของพวกเดลมันด์ ข้าจะไม่มีวันปล่อยให้เป็นแบบนั้น เบียนก้าคิด ตระกูลเมเดลีนถูกหักหลัง กดขี่ข่มเหงมามาก เท่าที่นางจะจำได้ คนรุ่นก่อนหน้านางเคยตกลงรับข้อเสนอนี้ไว้ ก่อนที่จะถูกตรึงกับเสาไม้และเผาประจานทั้งเป็นต่อหน้าฝูงชนของตน ช่างเป็นภาพที่น่าสลดยิ่งนักสำหรับเบียนก้าในวัยเยาว์ที่ต้องทนดูความเจ็บปวดอย่างแสนสาหัส ภาพการประหารในวันนั้นจะปรากฏวนซ้ำเสมอเมื่อนางเห็นสัญลักษณ์ราชสีห์

“การไตร่ตรองสิ้นสุดลงแล้ว คำตอบคือไม่ ไม่มีวันที่เทอร์ฟรีแกนจะเป็นพันธมิตรกับไซเดนเทอร์แรีย์ได้แน่นอนหรือแม้แต่อาณาจักรอื่นๆ หากลีชาร์มัวแต่หว่านคำโป้ปดอันไพเราะเสนาะหูใส่ศัตรูเช่นนั้นต่อไป ข้าตัดสินใจแล้ว” เบียนก้าขยำจดหมายเป็นก้อนกลม

“ถ้าเช่นนั้นข้าจะส่งข่าวไปให้พวกเขา ท่านมี…” เอลวานจับจ้องที่บริเวณท้องของเบียนก้า

“ศึกครั้งนี้ทำให้ข้ามีชีวิตอยู่ได้อีกไม่นานนัก” ผ้าสีน้ำตาลเปราะของเหลวถูกถกขึ้นเล็กน้อยมอง ผ้าพันแผลที่ชุ่มไปด้วยเลือด นางไม่ได้รู้สึกตกใจเลยสักนิด ชายแก่หน้าซีดเผือกราวกับหิมะขึ้นในทันทีเมื่อรู้ว่าราชินีของเขากำลังจะสิ้นในไม่ช้า “มันเลวร้ายขนาดไหนรึฝ่าบาท” เอลวานเกิดความกังวลใจ “อาจจะติดเชื้อ” เบียนก้าตอบเสียงนิ่ง เอลวานกำมือแน่นขึ้น เขารู้สึกผิดที่ปกป้องเธอตามที่สัญญาไว้เมื่อนานมาแล้วไม่ได้ “ท่านควรไปล้างและเปลี่ยนผ้าพันแผลใหม่” เอลวานจ้องมองเบียนก้า ตาของนางสีดำมืดมิด ผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนประบ่าพันกันยุ่งเหยิงเหมือนกับความคิดของเอลวานในตอนนี้สบัดไปมา รอยช้ำและรอยแผลเป็นบนใบหน้าเธอจะยังคงอยู่ไปอีกแสนนาน เบียนก้าเชิดคางขึ้นอ่านสีหน้าของเอลวาน เธอรู้ว่าเขารู้สึกอย่างไร “ใช่ข้าควร”

เบียนก้าเดินไปตามทางเดินพร้อมกับเอลวาน คบเพลิงไร้ซึ่งแสงไฟถูกจุดขึ้นอีกครั้งโดยฮาราลีย์รับใช้ตัวสูงใหญ่ ปลายหูยาวแหลมชี้ขึ้นขยับไปมา ฮาราลีย์ตนนั้นหันมาข้าหลัง พบเบียนก้าและเอลวานเข้ามาใกล้ มือที่กำลังจุดไฟอยู่หุบเข้ามาข้างลำตัว โน้มศีรษะลงคำนับคนทั้งสอง ผมเปียยาวสีขาวโพลนไร้สีสันสัมผัสพื้น แขนเสื้อมีรูพรุนที่ไหล่ข้างหนึ่งไหลลงตามลำแขน

เบียนก้าหยุดตรงหน้านาง เอลวานก็เช่นกัน “มีอะไรหรือท่าน” เอลวานงุนงง “ท่านควรรีบไปทำแผลใหม่” ฮาราลีย์หญิงตนนั้นเริ่มกังวลใจเมื่อราชินีกอดอกราวกับว่าไม่พอใจบางอย่างในตัวนางและเขยิบฝีเท้าเข้ามาใกล้ระยะประชิด เสียงฮืดฮาดจากลมหายใจของนางได้ยินอย่างชัดเจน “ข้าจำได้ว่าข้าบอกเซเลียแล้วว่าให้หาเสื้อผ้า ให้หญิงรับใช้ใหม่ใส่ดีๆ” เบียนก้าไม่พอใจกับเสื้อผ้าที่นางสวมใส่ นางควรได้รับเสื้อผ้าที่ดีกว่านี้ ทำไมเซเลียถึงปล่อยให้นางใส่เศษผ้าหลุดลุ่ยอันปราศจากความอบอุ่น “เมฆฝนกำลังเคลื่อนตัวมา ข้าไม่ต้องการให้เจ้าต้องทนหนาว… บอกนางว่าข้าสั่งมา หากไม่ทำตาม มิเช่นนั้นนางจะถูกเฉดหัวออก” ฮาราลีย์หญิงพยักหน้าตอบขณะที่ยังโค้งคำนับอยู่ ราชินีเดินผ่านนางไป คบเพลิงที่เคยคุกกลุ่นทยอยดับไปตามทางเดิน เม็ดฝนโปรยปรายลงมาจากฟากฟ้าอย่างอ่อนนุ่ม และในไม่นานก็ถาโถมลงมาอย่างหนักหน่วงราวกับบันดาลโทสะ

ที่สุดปลายทางเดิน หมอดาเลียหอบข้าวของขนาดใหญ่เทอะทะเข้าห้องอย่างทุลักทุเล โคลนจากรองเท้าถูกละเลงเป็นลวดลายบนพื้นโดยไม่ตั้งใจ พื้นเปียกแฉะไปด้วยโคลน เบียนก้าเกลียดโคลน เมื่อมันมากองอยู่บนพื้น มันช่างเป็นช่วงเวลาที่เหนอะหนะในการพยายามเดินตามดาเลียไปโดยไม่สัมผัสกับของเหลวเหนียวหนืด

ดาเลียทุ่มสิ่งของลงบนโต๊ะ ฝุ่นกระจายไปในอากาศล่องลอยเหนือโต๊ะ ไปทางหน้าต่าง หนังสือตำรามากหลายวางเรียงรายทั่วห้อง ผ้าชุดน้ำผสมในถังส่งกลิ่นเหม็นตลบอบอวนพื้นที่ ดาเลียเร่งฝีเท้าเข้าไปนำน้ำไปเททิ้งออกทางหน้าต่าง นางเอามือปิดจมูกของนางไว้ด้วย ฮัดชิ่ว! เบียนก้าจามเสียงดังมาจากข้างหลัง ดาเลียหันไปมองทันที นางตกใจแทบแย่ “ราชินี” ดาเลียก้มศีรษะ “คือข้าอยากพันแผลให้ราชินีใหม่น่ะ” เอลวานกล่าวแทนหญิงที่เพิ่งจามอย่างหนักเพราะฝุ่นละออง

หญิงสาวนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ นางลดคอลงพาดกับขอบบนพนักพิงหลัง หมอนหนุนหลังทำให้นางสบายตัวขึ้น เบียนก้าพิเคราะห์บางสื่งสักครู่หนึ่งระหว่างที่ดาเลียแกะผ้าพันแผลผืนเก่าออก รอยแผลลากยาวตั้งแต่ช่วงเอวไปจนถึงช่วงท้อง ด้ายที่เย็บติดบาดแผลยังคงอยู่ที่เดิม เลือดซึ่งไหลตามรอยพับของผ้าพันแผลแห้งกรังเกาะผิวเนื้อ

ดาเลียเริ่มจัดการกับแผล เริ่มที่การทำความสะอาดตามลำดับ ส่วนเอลวานยังเฝ้ารอต่อ

“เอลวาน” เบียนก้าเรียก

“ขอรับท่าน” เขาขานรับ

“ข้าอยากให้ท่านหาใครบางคนให้ข้าหน่อยจะได้ไหม” นางวอนเอลวานให้ช่วยเหลือ

“ใครรึ” เอลวานเปิกตากว้างด้วยความกังขา

“ชายผมดำ สูงกว่าข้าเล็กน้อย เป็นคนชนบทธรรมดา เขาชื่อแบรนเดอร์ นาร์ชมัวร์” ความเงียบเกิดขึ้นชั่วขณะหนึ่ง ชายชราฉุดคิดว่าชายผู้ที่ถูกกล่าวชื่อคือใคร ชื่อของเขาช่างคุ้นหู ประหนึ่งเคยเป็นบุคคลที่สนิทสนมด้วย “เขามีสำคัญต่อท่านหรือไม่” เอลวานสงสัย ดาเลียพันผ้าช้าลง นางสนใจเรื่องนี้เข้าให้แล้ว ทว่าท่าทางทำเป็นไม่อยากรู้อยากเห็น “เขาสำคัญกับทุกคน” เบียนก้าว่า


End file.
